


Your Life Or Mine / Kuroken Mafia AU

by Ameliaaa_bish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Double Agents, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Sad Ending, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaaa_bish/pseuds/Ameliaaa_bish
Summary: Kuroo is in for a big surprise when he finds out that his longing crush on Kenma turns out to be one of the most dangerous Mafia bosses in town. He met Kenma at an agency recruitment but soon comes to realise his actions aren't as pure as he thought."You look a little fragile to be here.""Wouldn't you like to know."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir they're not gonna make it."

"Thats their fault."

The person sat high in his chair and gazed from screen to screen. As quick as a blink, he had hacked into the security system and watched. Men in black hid on a side of the wall. He placed a finger on his ear piece and spoke.

"Four to your left."

Soon, the men in black hiding behind the wall got shot behind them. One shot each. Two men walked in the view of the camera then looked straight at it, giving a thumbs up. Seconds later they both got shot. A sigh was let out as he pinched his nose. He started to become frustrated.

Not long after, his crew started to retreat. Some making it out and some dying on the way. The boy beside him huffed and giggled a little, knowing what was coming. Somebody busted through the door.

"WE NEE-"

**BANG**

The person fell backwards onto the ground, blood pouring everywhere. The giggle turned into a cackle. The crew behind the now dead person stood still, as stiff as a rock. What made it worse was the cackling going on in the back.

"Hinata, please."  
He spoke softly,

Trying to keep his laugh in, he answered,  
"Sorry Kenma."

Another sigh was let out before Kenma stood up and elegantly lifted his gun to his mouth, blowing away the smoke. Lightly spinning the gun, he walked out with his jacket thrown over his shoulder. The boy gave his friend a look.

"Comiiiinnggg."  
Hinata snickered.

The orange head skipped along beside him, stepping right on the body. As a kind soul would, Hinata opened the main door for his friend to walk through. Kenma nodded a thanks as the boy hopped beside him. With a simple nod, they both split paths. The one with bleached ends slowly and cautiously walked next to the walls. Whereas Hinata laughed his head off skipping down the halls.

As Kenma stealthily walked down the massive building, he stopped and stood back against a wall.

"THIS WAY!"  
Someone shouted.

The boy pulled out a small bomb. He pulled the rod out with his mouth then tossed it towards them. He covered his eyes and waited for a bang.

"AGGGHHHH! MY EYES!"  
A group of people shouted,

Kenma walked out then shot all 5 of them in the head without blinking. He waltzed towards an elevator. Another agent creeped up behind him, ready to kill him once and for all.

**BANG**

"Try not to breath all over my neck next time."  
Kenma spoke,

The elevators doors closed and up up up he went. All the way to the 57th floor.

Hinata skiddadled along the halls. He giggled as he popped his head out to the sides, looking left and right. The boy observed close, steadied his breathing and squinted his eyes. A large smile appeared on his face,

"Kenmaaaa, where have you gone?"  
He chanted,

An agent popped out. Yet he didn't even get to see the orange hair fluff before getting shot right in-between his eyes. Another agent stood against the wall trying to silence his whimpering. He quivered and slapped a hand over his mouth as the devilish giggles came closer.

He shut his eyes tightly as death crept closer to him ever so slowly. Mustering as much courage as possible, he pulled the gun close to his chest and slowly trailed his eyes to the side. A figure walked into sight and as quick as he could, he fired. A friend of his dropped to the floor. His gun fell out of his hand as he dropped to his knees. The man couldn't even speak.

"Aweee."  
A voice called out,

He looked up and to his unfortunate luck, a pair or gleaming Hazel eyes struck right through him. That signature, deadly, orange hair should just have a label on it saying 'you're dead'.

"Fufu, looks like you killed your friend."  
He giggled.  
"Awe thats a real shame."

The man didn't know what to do so he just prepared for death. Yet, Hinata walked straight passed him. He was confused.

"I'm gonna let you deal with your friends death."

The agent steadily reached out for his gun and turned around. He cocked it and took a shot.

**Click**

"Wha-"

His gun was out of ammo.

"I was gonna let you go but..."

**BANG!**

"Maybe next time. Oh wait, THERE IS NO NEXT TIME! AAHAHAHA!"  
The orange haired laughed hysterically.  
He skipped down the hall some more and grabbed both his guns. Pointing them either side of the hall, Shoyo shot them like crazy.

**BANG**  
**BANG**  
**BANG**  
**BANG**  
**BANG**

Lifeless bodies dropped to the floor. The boy lifted his hand to his face and cackled demonically.

**BANG**

He shot another agent lurking around the corner.  
"HAHAAA BAKAAA!"

The boy ran up the stairs. It was very surprising how he reached the top floor and was breathing like he walked to the kitchen. He stood in front of the elevator, playing on his device. The doors slowly opened to reveal his friend. He waved at him.

"Hey kenma!"

Kenma smiled,  
"Shoyo, you have some blood on you."  
He giggled, wiping it off.

"Thank you!"

The two busted down the massive door in front of them. A man on a chair slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kenma, Hinata."

The two walked in.

**BANG**  
**BANG**

The man's eyes shot open wide as his bodyguards lifeless bodies came crashing down.

"You knoww, if you're gonna have a massive window, at least make it less reflective. Fufu."  
Hinata giggled.

Kenma spoke,  
"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"  
The man in a brown suit answered,

Hinata walked close,  
"Aweee, he wants to play! Fun fun!"  
He grabbed the stapler and pulled his tie. Not a second later, he stapled it to the desk.  
"So, here are the rules. For every time you tell a lie, I'll go further up until it hits your neck."  
He traced the stapler along his throat. "And well when it hits your neck.......YOU'LL DIE! AAAHAHAHA!"

Kenma sat in the chair, crossed his legs and connected his fingers.  
"So, where is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

**Snap**

The stapler came closer to his face. He didn't even hesitate to lodge it into his tie.

"I'm gonna ask again and I expect the truth. Where is it?"

"I-I I don't know!"

The orange head got in his face. His usual devilish smile faded away and left his cold blooded eyes lingering over him.

"I might just skip to your throat next. So answer the fucking boss."  
He warned,

With a sigh of defeat, he pulled out a USB from his desk and handed it to the boss. Kenma tossed it to his friend. Hinata placed it inside his device, making sure it was what they needed. He gave a nod and they both started to walk out.

"Can I please kill him?"  
The orange head spoke,

Kenma looked back at the man,  
"If you insist."

His eyes lit up,  
"YAAAYY! Thank youu, oh silly man, we're gonna have some fun!"

Kenma grabbed the door handles,  
"Don't take too long."

"I won't!"

With that he closed the doors then headed down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHH!!"  
A blood hurdling scream lingered through the building,

Kenma just smiled. By the time he reached the bottom floor, Hinata came jumping out the elevator.

"Did you have fun?"  
He giggled,

"He was boring, but I got a good scream!"

The two waltzed right passed the crowd of people. They watched in amazement and wondered how good these two actually are. They took down the whole building and got the USB all by themselves. They felt useless. Kenma hopped in the vehicle as Hinata looked at all of them. His eyes pierced through every single one of their souls.

"Make your own way back."  
He jumped in,  
"And don't even think of running away because we will find you."  
His face got serious.  
"And we can have some fun."  
His usual creepy smile plastered back on.  
"Okay! Goodbye now, hope I'll see you all!"

With that he shut the door leaving the people speechless and shaking in their shoes.

"Shoyo, you didn't have to scare them into staying. We would been better without those nuisances."

"Yeah well....I like to have a little fun."  
He giggled.

They watched the screen which still showed the security cameras. Police came pouring into the building. Kenma smiled whereas Hinata chuckled when they finally found the lifeless body of the CEO. The police were mortified at the sight.

"AAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! What a poor soul."  
The orange head laughed maniacally,

Kenma readjusted his tie.  
"Indeed, such an unfortunate soul."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey shoyo, I'm going to the agent recruitment. Please try not to kill someone because you're bored."  
Kenma sternly asked.

With an upset look, he responded,  
"Hmph! Fine! Good luck at that shitty place."

Kenma walked out onto the street and took a deep breath. He sat in his car. A sigh was heard as he tried to relax himself. The boy, with bleached ends, laid his hands on the wheel and started to drive towards his destination. It took a few minutes as he tried not to be late. Parking his car, he got out and locked it, walking as slow as he pleased inside the tall building. 

He pushed the door with his fingertips ever so lightly then walked to the front desk. The boy was greeted by a kind lady.

"Hello, how can I help you?"  
She smiled.

"Where do I go for the recruitment?"

She mouthed an o then passed him a paper.  
"Here, fill this in before you go. Head to the elevator and go to the 13th floor. When you get out, take a left and you'll be there. You might have to wait though."

He gave a pleasing smile,  
"Okay, thank you."

Kozume waltzed to the elevator, following her instructions as he filled in the paper. The elevator dinged signalling his floor. He walked into the room and saw a few people waiting. Kenma took a seat, far away as possible from anyone. It was a very fancy waiting room if he was being honest. Though it was quite awkward just staring at the walls and occasionally making eye contact with someone. 

For what seemed forever, a door opened revealing a very cold looking person. His suit looked like it was the same price as a lamborghini. The man invited everyone in. As they took a seat, they handed in their form.

"Thank you for coming."  
He said, sitting back on his chair.  
"I want you to know that this is a very serious job. So if you think you'll just play about and get it done with no worry, you are sorely mistaken."

Kenma took a look around, some of them were very intimidated and some wanted to leave already.

"This is no game, we are going up against the most dangerous people in Japan. If you'd like to leave, leave now, but if you don't, you'll have to commit til the very end."

After a few awkward seconds, a few of them left. The man somewhat expected a few more to leave but he shrugged it off. He waited for everything to settle down. Kenma took the opportunity to take a look at the remaining few.

So we have a rooster, a blonde smarty pants, a.....scary looking black head I guess. And a few idiots who look like they don't know what they're getting into.

"Great. I just skimmed through your forms and I just want to let you know we won't be doing any kind of training. You applied, so I'm assuming you know what you're doing. If you die that's on you. Got it?"  
He sent daggers through all of them waiting for an answer.

The remaining people nodded their head, either understandingly or in fear.

"Good! When I call your name, stand. Kenma."

As if it was a lot of effort, he stood.

"Kenma Kozume. Age 21. You can hack into systems and was part of a secret agency?"  
He didn't seem impressed,

Kenma just nodded. The man waved his hand down signalling him to sit. He had done so as the man called out another name.

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kenma side eyed him,  
So thats the roosters name.

"Age 22. Participated in a highly dangerous police investigation. So I'm guessing you were, or are, a police man?"

This so called Kuroo stood up,  
"Yes, I solved various cases and yes I was."  
He took his seat, 

"Mhmm. Kageyama Tobio....Age 20. Took part in the famous case 6 0 3. Helped by going undercover? How'd that work out, did they find out you were the mole?"

The 'scary black head' stood,  
"No, they didn't."  
Tobio took a seat.

"Tsukishima Kei. Age 20. You can also hack it seems. But more complex and....um also maps out the plans. Is that true?"  
He asked with a stern face.

"Yes."

He continued to the other remaining people. They had somewhat the same skills as the ones before them but just not as advanced. Every single one of them had been recommended the job. But obviously for Kenma, he had hacked into the system, it was easy. Once he had finished getting to know each of them (more or less) he pulled out a board. It displayed his name,

"Call me Mr woh. As you know, one of the CEO buildings were infiltrated by a group of low lives. Oh and also the most dangerous man in Japan, as well as his mentally insane friend. These two are an unstoppable force and you can be sure if you ever see them, You. Will. Die."

Everyone was taken aback about how straight forward he was.

"They stole an important USB with VERY important information stored inside. With this he could rule the country. We don't know his name, what he looks like, how old he is, where he lives, and that goes the same to his friend."

"Um Mr woh."  
Kuroo raised his hand,  
"Why don't we know any of this?"

He cracked his knuckles,  
"No soul has lived to tell us."

The rooster just nodded,

"As I was saying, be sure to not engage with them alone because no matter how good you think you are, they are better. We will go over some basic knowledge you need to have if you're going to work for us. Come back the day after tomorrow at 2PM on the DOT! Goodbye."  
He waved them off.

All of them skidadlded as fast as they could. It was quite an intense aura in there. Kenma found a pair of eyes staring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello rooster head."  
He looked at him,

"ROOSTER HEAD!?"

"What is it that you would like?" 

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

Kuroo step a little closer was a smile,  
"You look a little fragile to be here."

Kenma scoffed.  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
And just like that he left to go back from where he came from.

As he arrived home, he was instantly greeted with sunshine.  
"Hi Kenma!"

He giggled,  
"Hello Shoyo."

He stepped into the secret hideout. Hanging his clothes, the orange fluff seemed to be lingering around him. Kenma didn't take notice and sat down, finally relaxing himself. The crew quietened before someone got brutally killed. The boy was still hanging about.

"Yes Hinata?"

"No fairrrr! You have a boy toy!"  
The boy sighed,

"A-a boy toy?"

Even the crew started to take an interest in what the insane boy had to say. 

"That crazy bed hair looking guy!!"  
He pouted,

"Were you spying on me?"

Kenma didn't know whether to be proud or freaked out. In the end he came to the conclusion that he's actually like this and accepted it.

"Umm, yes! What if you got into trouble."

"Well he said I looked fragile."

"Fufu, he doesn't know whats gonna hit him."

Kenma just gave out a giggle. He watched as his friend skipped to the kitchen. The tangerine pulled out a long sharp knife, Kenma sighed.

"I'm booored!"  
Hinata sung. The crew slightly and steadily tried to walk away. But he just stared at every single one of them.  
"Why are you running? Let's have some fun!"  
He chuckled, slowly approaching the few. 

"Shoyo, if you're bored then go out. We somewhat need these idiots."

He let out a sigh and threw a jacket on. Throwing his hood up, he swung the door open and smiled at his friend but sent mean glares to the crew. He slammed the door shut and his crew let out a very relieved sigh. 

"Thank you Kenma."  
One of them spoke up,

He just waved a 'you're welcome'

Hinata strolled down the street, head down low and hands in pockets. He set his eyes on a happy couple just strolling down the street. They seemed to have just finished food shopping. 

"Perfect~"  
The boy whispered to himself. 

He pulled on the women's coat, and with tears in his eyes, he pleaded for their help.  
"Please, I r-really need your help, my sisters in trouble!"

The couple exchanged a glance then proceeded to ask for her whereabouts.  
"Where is she?"

With a look of appreciation, he held her wrist and dragged her to an alleyway with her husband following along behind them. The couple looked around, no one was anywhere to be seen and needless to say neither was his sister. 

"U-um I thought you said your sister was in trouble."  
The women asked with a hint of worry,

Hinata stepped in the way of their escape and pulled his hood off. He took the long knife out of his pocket that he had made to hold weapons. A smile crept onto his face.

"Oh my bad, did I say sister? I meant you, AAAHAHAHAHAHA."  
His devilish laugh left the couple trembling in fear.

I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. After a while, he wiped the blood off of his cheek and made his way back to the street leaving a bloody mess hidden behind him. The boy received a text from his friend.

Kenma-  
Hey sho, get me a packet of crisps. The ones I like.

Hinata-  
Okayyy!!🥰

He strolled to the nearest corner shop and took a look around. He wasn't in a hurry so he spent a reasonable amount of time getting his friend something as well as himself. Finally picking out a sweet, the orange head payed for it and walked out. Though he bumped into somebody,

A rage came over him as he was about to pick a fight or lead him to his demise. But he was taken aback. A tall boy about the same age as him stumbled into his sight. His dark hair matched his complexion. And his eyes, which were black, appeared to be a gorgeous blue in the sun light.

Shoyos eyes twinkled at the view and was instantly hooked. The boy standing in front of him put on a gentle smile and chuckled embarrassingly. 

"O-oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
He placed a hand on the tangerines head.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you."  
He tilted his head a little, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you."  
The boy let it slide.

"Thats good then, well see ya."

"Yeah see ya."

He wondered back to the hideout, fantasising on the way. As he stumbled through the door, he threw his jacket on a chair then collapsed onto the sofa. 

"Hehhehehehe."  
He squealed, kicking his legs into the air.  
"Oh wow, what a stunner he was eehehe. I want to see the face he makes when he's trembling in fear. Oh myyyy."  
Hinata sung, holding his hands out in the air as if he were holding the boys face.

Kenma heard the door go and decided to check it out. He strolled to the main area, peeking inside. To his surprise, Kenma saw an excited orange head rocking and squealing about. 

"Shoyo? Are you okay?"  
He asked,

Hinata's head shot up, instantly making contact. The one standing near the doorway had noticed a slight blush on his friend and began smiling to himself.

"Kenmaaa."  
He lingered on,

The boy answered with a giggle,  
"Yes?"

"I went out as you said and I ran into this really cute boy! He was sooo nice and sooo beautiful. Oh and he said, he said 'I hope I didn't hurt you' and, and, 'See ya' AAAAAAAAA."  
Hinata squeaked,

Kenma has never ever seen him act like this before so it kinda scared him. Though he was happy for him as well.  
"Oooo, he must be special for you to be shouting the whole place down."  
Kozume suggested,

"Oh he isss. Anyways, here's what you asked for."  
The excited boy handed him the bag,

Kenma took his leave, hearing the shrieks of excitement fade the more he walked away. 

He mumbled to himself,  
"Lord help that unfortunate boy who came across Shoyo."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Woh lead his new members to a shooting range. They passed a medical room, into a different building and through a locked door. All of them were set in a shooting range. But it wasn't an ordinary, targets there, guns here. It was a well built area with blind spots and moving metal representing people. 

"This is your training."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't you say there wasn't going to be training?"  
Tsukishima questioned,

Mr Woh sighed,  
"I said that so the weak links would run off. Alright, here's what's going to happen."  
He threw them an ear piece each which they put on without thinking.  
"I'm going to give you a scenario with a person hostage. All you have to do is figure out how to get her free without any single one of you dying. Easy right? Right."  
Next he threw them a fake looking gun with lasers coming out if you held the trigger.

"How are we supposed to shoot the objects with these?"  
Tobio asked,

"The fake people have sensors. You can use whatever is there to help. Now listen up, a women is tied up at the top of this building, being held hostage. There are security cameras everywhere and gang members running about at every turn What is the plan? Oh also if you get 'shot' you will automatically lose."  
He waved them off and watched as they gathered together.

Tsukishima started,  
"We obviously have to be careful of the gangs of people but we also have to watch out for the security cameras."

"Why? It's not like they're going to run to us."  
A random asked,

"We have to treat this like it's real. In a real situation they wouldn't stand there and wait for us to come to them."  
Tsukishima answered with a scolding tone.

"Right, so how do we do that if we don't know where they're placed?"  
Kuroo input. 

Kenma spoke up.  
"We'll use the tablet that's provided to disable them and walk right through-"

The rooster cut him off.  
"Are you crazy??? What kinda suicidal maniac would do that?"

Tobio agreed.  
"He has a point, we'd get killed instantly plus in a real situation they'd know we'd be coming and possibly switch locations."

With a huff, Kenma just gave another option,  
"Then I'll just take a screenshot of each place the camera is set and place it on top of the videoing."

"Okayy, um so how do we go about the gangs."

"Just be extra careful?"  
Someone suggested,

They all ignored him.

"Mirrors? They aren't real people so we could just use something reflective to quickly spot them around the corners."  
Kuroo doubtfully input. 

"Okay heres the plan. Kenma will replace the security footage. Take out the first floor then take the stairs! An elevator would signal we're coming and who knows who could be on the other side."  
The boy with glasses told them, the crew all nodded in agreement   
"Then we'll look for the room they're hidden in and take them down, save the women and done."

"Sounds easy enough."

And with that, they begun their plan. Kenma picked up the device, hacking into the security cameras and replacing them. Mr Woh just watched in amusement. 

"Done."  
Kenma signalled.

Tobio picked the lock, silently pushing the door open. The crew rushed in, quickly taking out a few 'people' out. Kuroo stuck his hand out behind him and motioned 'cleared'. The boys run through, sticking close to the walls for cover. Using the end of their 'guns', they spotted more people roaming up and down the hall. The crew quickly took down the first floor with ease. 

They started running up the stairs, checking every turn. Kenma followed at the back, letting them do all the work. Everyone was doing a good job...or so they thought.

**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
Kuroo shouted, covering his ears.

Everyone done the same as somebody started to speak to them through the ear piece. 

"Kenma was shot from behind. Just because you shot them in the leg doesn't mean they'll die automatically."

They all sighed, making their way to the starting point. Kenma just collapsed onto the floor, he wanted to go home already. 

"Its not your fault Kenma, we should've made sure they were dead and had your back."  
A random trued to reassure him. 

He just nodded. 

"Go again."  
Mr Woh demanded,

And so they did. They cut the cameras, picked the lock, took out the first floor making SURE they were dead this time. Finally they got back to where they left off. As they reached the top of the stairs, that God awful noise started again.

**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**  
**BEEP**

"Kenma, you keep getting shot from behind. Back you lot come."

This time Kenma just sighed. Kuroo came from behind and chuckled a bit.  
"I don't think you're cut out for this Mr secret agent."

_Oh you went there_

"I can't sense them. I can do it with real people though, no problem."  
Kenma scoffed,

The rooster mocked him,  
"If you can't avoid metal then how are you gonna avoid real people!?"

Mr Woh stood up.   
"I see what Kenma is trying to say so we're gonna have a little fun. Here."  
He threw a box to them.  
"Kenma and Tsukishima, you're blue team. Kuroo and Kageyama, you're red team. The rest of you split yourself up. I've also added a few volunteers from the company to help. Since you can't sense a metal piece, you'll take turns being the bad and good guy."

Kenma gave Kuroo a challenging look. 

"Put the head bands and belts on. If they light up it means you've been hit. You don't have to worry about the cameras for this exercise. Kenma, your team will be the good guys. So Kuroo, take your team and set up as you like, you have ten minutes."

He nodded and off they disappeared into the provided area. The boy with bleached ends just smirked to himself thinking about how he is about to absolutely end his career, (not literally). An alarm went off signalling them the 10 minute timer had finished.

"Go ahead."  
The boss grinned.

They knocked down the door. Kenma and Kageyama eliminated the guards on either side of the hall. The shorter one stuck two fingers out and pointed them toward Kageyama, mouthing  
'go that way'

He done as told and the two split paths. As quick as a snap, Kenma had already taken out all of the agents in sight. He waited by the stairs when finally the other had arrived.

"Wait long?"  
Kageyama questioned,

"Only a few seconds. After you."

Tobio nodded as he walked up the stairs first. The boys jogged up the stairs and reached the top. As the black head started scouting the floor, Kuroo creeped up behind the blonde. He was about to shoot when.

**Beeeep**

"Better luck next time rooster." 

Kenma had shot behind his back, eliminating the boy. His face became confused and somewhat annoyed at how he was proven wrong. 

"You damn brat."  
He mumbled, walking back to the starting area. 

They broke down the door, took Tsukishima out, who was hiding behind a pillar, and freed the hostage. They won. With a bop in his step, Kenma smirked at Kuroo. 

Mr Woh was almost impressed. He clapped a little slow.   
"Well done Kenma, you're team won. I actually want to test something."

A man who appeared to be a member of the agency walked out with a pistol. He handed it to Kenma then waited next to the boss. 

"There are a few targets over there."  
He pointed towards them.  
"Try hitting all of them."

The boy cocked his gun and, without even glancing for more then a second, hit every single one of them directly in the middle of their head or chest. Everyone stood in amazement, his accuracy was perfect. Kenma chucked the gun back up to the man who proceed to go back to where he came from. 

He looked at the window, watching the man go through to the medical and into a secret room. The room required a key card to enter. It lead to a massive metal room which held loads of guns, explosives, you name it. 

"Kenma?"

He flinched,  
"Uh- sorry."

"Everyones done for today, hope you have a good one. Come back in two days, same time."

No one got to answer before he left the room. They all looked at each other awkwardly then made their way out. Kuroo approached the black head,

"Hey Kageyama, why in such a hurry?"

"I need to get somewhere real quick. See you guys in two days I guess."  
He quickly jogged out.

The boy wondered toward Kenma. He sighed just side eyeing him.   
"Yes?"

"Are you free this afternoon?"  
He smiled,

"Yes."

"Wanna get a drink?"

Kenma raised an eyebrow,  
"No...Why would I?"

Kuroo was almost offended.   
"Why wouldn't you? You're free and I'll treat you for proving me wrong. You put on quite a show."

"I-"  
He sighed, letting a disgusted face form. Taking a deep breath, the boy groaned loudly.  
"Fiiiiine! But only ONE! When I say one I mean it."

The rooster ecstatically nodded his head. They made their way to a bar that was decent. It was quite a walk, which made Kenma reconsider his choice. A bartender approached the two.  
"Would you like something?"  
She smiled sweetly,

"Two shots of whiskey please."  
He smiled back. As she walked away, he turned to the miserable person beside him,  
"You like whiskey right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you always this moody? Don't you go out with your friends or something?"  
Kuroo rested his head on his hand,

"I only have one friend."

The rooster smiled,  
"Is it me~?"

Kenma rolled his eyes,  
"Don't flatter yourself."

The bartender gave the boys their drinks and went about with their day. Kenma quickly gulped it down and set it aside, he stood. 

"Thanks for the drink, Bye."

The taller one just watched as he walked out, not trying to stop him since he knew it would be no use. He hummed to himself as he drank his own drink. 

___

Hinata wondered upon the street, as bored as ever. He huffed with his hands in his pocket and his head down low. The boy found himself waltzing toward a fast food place so he decided to order something.

"Damn this is taking long."  
He mumbled,

The tangerines number had be called. Taking the bag, he head out. Yet he bumped into somebody. 

"Again? What the fu-"

"Oh, it's you again. We keep bumping into each other haha."  
A familiar voice chuckled.

Shoyo looked up at him and smiled, face blushing a little. It was the same boy from the other day. 

"Oh my, what a coincidence."  
The orange head beamed,

"Are you okay? From last time I mean, you crashed into me quite hard."

"I'm fine thank you. It really wasn't a big deal!"

The boy gave a soft smile,  
"Thats good to hear. Well you better go then, it looks like you're in a hurry."

"Yeah."  
Shoyo responded disappointingly. As he was about to walk away, he stopped.  
"Hey."

The boy turned around.

"Could I get your number?"  
Hinata asked with every ounce of confidence within him.

"I was hoping you'd say that."  
He giggled.

The two exchanged numbers. As they were about to part ways again, the sunshine called out,

"Oh yeah! Whats your name?"

"Ah! My names Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio!"


End file.
